Fishing in shallow waters is far different than deep water fishing. During shallow water fishing, a fisherman moves his boat frequently. Most moves require frequent deployment and retraction of the boat's anchor. Deployment and retraction of the anchor is burdensome and time consuming.
The present invention provides a device that allows a boat to be moved from one location to another in a manner that will not be burdensome or time consuming. The anchor of the present invention drives a spear shaped rod into the floor of a shallow body of water. The device is used in shallow bodies of water that are from one to six feet in depth. The device uses an electric motor to drive the anchor into the floor of the body of water.
The present invention can be used in swamps, small lakes, creeks, and any other calm body of water. Calm bodies of water are defined as bodies of waters that do not cause boats to rock.
The present invention should not be used in deep water environments. Deep water environments cause boats to rock and thereby make the present invention in-effective in the environments.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,626,887, Schutt et al., discloses a trolling attachment for boats comprises a mounting bracket for attachment to one side of a boat and having a tubular support sleeve within which is rotatably and slideably accommodated a rod at the lower of which is secured a flat, substantially planer blade. The blade may be so oriented to the longitudinal axis of the boat as to impede forward progress thereof or to deter lateral drift of the boat. The blade is adjustable vertically to positions either above or below the boat keel. The supporting sleeve is adjustable relative to the mounting bracket so as to enable the blade supporting rod to be positioned in a vertical plane, regardless of the configuration of the boat. Schutt does not teach a spear shaped anchor that is driven into the floor of a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,730, Oliverio et al., discloses a shallow water anchoring mechanism for a vessel drives an upper arm between a raised position, in which the lower end of a pole is above the bottom of the hull and a lowered position, in which the lower end of the pole extends downward below the vessel so as to engage the bottom of a shallow body of water. Oliverio does not teach a spear shaped anchor that is driven into the floor of a body of water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,197, Pohlman, discloses a device for operating and anchoring a watercraft in congested and hazardous water areas is provided with a spud assembly for easy operation. A pole is provided for moving a watercraft in shallow water. The pole functions through an operating cylinder connected to a maneuvering ring. The spud assembly has a locking device for locking the maneuvering ring and the operating cylinder against movement in order to anchor the watercraft with the pole. Pohlman does not teach using a driving wheel that is connected to an electric motor that is used to deploy and retract the spear shaped anchor.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,628,662, Demastus, discloses a motorized push pole device having a standard mounted to a raised poling platform on a boat. It does not disclose a spear shaped anchor for anchoring a boat in a shallow body of water.
U.S. Pub. No. 20090293793, Silver, discloses an anchor pole that lowers manually through elongated conduit assembly extended from the boat. Silver does not disclose the driving wheel and its relationship to the spear shaped anchor and the electric motor.
U.S. Pub. No. 20090223428, Kivi, discloses a cable driven anchoring system for a watercraft vessel, the anchoring system including an anchor bracket configured to be mountable on the watercraft vessel. Kivi uses a different mechanism to retract the anchor from the floor of the body of water.
U.S. Pub. No. 20090223429, Kuenzel, discloses a hydraulic operating mechanism that drives a sliding block clamped to the cable back and forth which drives an anchor perpendicularly. Kuenzel uses a different mechanism to drive the anchor into the floor of the body of water.
It is apparent that the need of providing an anchoring system for a boat in a shallow of water has been addressed in the aforementioned patents or publications. However, the aforementioned references do not disclose the elements of embodiments of the present invention and the advantageous aspects of various embodiments of the invention.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a device for anchoring a boat into a shallow body of water. The device allows fishermen to rapidly deploy and retract an anchor from the shallow body of water, thereby increasing the time that the fisherman has to fish.